Remember When
by IslandSweetie
Summary: A cute story to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside


~!~!~!~!~!~!Remember When!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Ewww.Sirius.don't eat that ice cream like that~! That's just plain nasty~!" Lily Evans scolded her cock-eyed friend leaning against the tree all five friends were under.  
  
"Sorry Lil, I learned it from your dear boyfriend Prongs."  
  
"I do NOT eat like that~! Remus, throw that book at him." Remus, who had been skimming through the pages of 25 Different Ways to Learn to Dance in Five Minutes, chucked the book at Sirius. However, due to the very annoying force of gravity (AN: wouldn't it be cool if we all just floated around like carrots on strings- don't ask.that doesn't even make sense to me~!) it fell three feet short of Sirius and instead ended up hitting Lily in the head who was sitting in James' lap.  
  
"AW~!" Lily moaned rubbing her head. James hugged her and in an over- dramatic, soppy, soap-opera voice said, "Oh my pooor baby~! Want me to kiss it and make it all better? How could anyone hurt the love of my life, my itty-bitty little angel pumpkin?"  
  
"Ok.James.I'm your girlfriend, not puppy~!" Lily laughed reaching up for James' neck trying to steal a little kiss, but when they were barely an inch away Sirius protested, "My Gosh~! And you called me disgusting.you two make me sick~! I can't believe I got you two together in the first place~!"  
  
Lily and James both looked up. "What are you talking about?!?!" They said as one. "You didn't get us together!" Lily said in a very compelling voice.  
  
"Yes I did.don't you remember?? My pal Prongs here was so madly in love you and I KNEW I had to do something because I couldn't have my best friend always zoning out because of a YOU.no offence Lil. But anyway.remember I woke you up at like 6 in the morning and took you down to the dungeons, tied you to a barrel, and right when James was coming out for Quidditch practice."  
  
**Sirius' Point of View  
  
Lily was tied to a barrel that was headed straight for the plunging waterfall. There was dangerously sharp rocks at the bottom and if someone didn't help her soon.not only would she die, but be eaten by the giant flobber worm~! But just then, the tall, dark, and mysterious James Potter came sweeping down on his gleaming Shooting Star broom and grabbed the love of his life a saved her~! She sat upon his broom and looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes and she knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world~! She was so fortunate to have slipped on that pickle and got Sirius so mad that he threw her off the waterfall~! And then.he looked in her eyes, and she looked back. **  
  
"And from that point on, you two have been inseparable all thanks to the fabulous, spectacular Sirius." Sirius took a bow while James, Lily, Remus, and Peter just looked at him, eventually laughing.  
  
"That was random." Peter said  
  
"And my I ask my dear friend," Remus inquired, "How James just swept Lily from this.uh.barrel when you supposedly TIED her to it?? Oh ya.and where is this horribly dangerous, deadly waterfall. Last time I looked, Hogwarts only has a lake."  
  
"Ya~! And what's up the "pickle" I stepped on. What does that have ANYTHING to do with this very.err.romantic story?"  
  
"Ok, Ok~! My gosh~! I exaggerated just a tiny itty-bitty bit," at this James snorted but Sirius continued, "and maybe I was a little hungry so I added in the pickle, but NONE of you can deny the fact that I used my magic to put you two together."  
  
"I can~! Padfoot, seriously, I don't think you exaggerated, I think you're just plain psycho and enjoy expressing your evil thoughts~! And how can you be hungry?? We just ate lunch and you're STILL eating an ice cream~!" James laughed, "Besides, that doesn't even come close to the way I asked Lily out."  
  
"Oh no it wasn't" Lily said dreamily remembering what really happened, "If it was, I defiantly wouldn't have gone out with him~!" Everyone then looked at her and she began to explain.  
  
**Lily's Point of View  
Lily looked up as the portrait hole opened and the infamous James Potter walked in covered with mud from the Quidditch practice he came from. She always thought he was sweet and nevertheless cute, but lately, he'd been acting kind of weird around her.  
  
"Hiya Lil~! Whatcha doing up so late?" James said in a sing-song voice looking at his watch and around the deserted common room.  
  
"Oh, Hey James. I couldn't sleep so I'm currently trying to make a card castle with this Exploding Snap Pack. Wanna join me?" Lily said going back to the card castle she was starting to build.  
  
"Sure" James then sat down next to her, grabbed another pack, and starting building his own. The two sixteen-year-old teens began chatting about all sorts of things from Quidditch to Transfiguration and soon they both had their own card castle standing with just one card to go.  
  
"Well then, we're pretty lucky that neither of our Exploding Snap Packs have exploded yet. It was hilarious, one time Sirius was playing with a couple cards and they burnt a hole through his shirt~!" James said putting the last card on top. Lily too placed her last card and the whole castle exploded.  
  
"Oh~! Speak of the Devil~! Here, let me help you with that." James then moved closer to Lily and they both started cleaning up the ashes the cards had made. Sweeping little by little the two almost cleared the whole mess, but right when Lily reached for the last little bit, James did too. Their two hands met and Lily quickly pulled her hand away embarrassed.  
  
"You know Lily.I really like you. A lot. But I dunno.you seem like, different around me. Like you're kind of.I dunno, uncomfortable." Lily looked up at him, her green eyes stuck on his. "Lil, I really want to get to know you and be with you." James said sweeping the last of the ashes in the trash.  
  
"I.uh.dunno what to say." Lily breathed slowly.  
  
"Come on Lil. Give me a chance. I mean, look at the card castles. You never know what will happen, if it'll work or just blow up in your face. But the point is that you have to try. And if it isn't meant to be." James then gestured to the ashes and spot where Lily's castle once stood, "it won't work.but if you're lucky, and find the perfect one," James motioned towards his perfectly standing castle, ". then the result is the best thing you could imagine." **  
  
"That's sooo sweet~!" Tiffany, Lily's best friend, said. She had come to join the group right before Lily had started her story. "I wish I was there~! I would have melted and practically agreed to marry James~! She sighed in a sweet, preppy, lovey-dovey voice, "If he wasn't asking out my best friend, that is." Tiffany added at the look Lily was giving her.  
  
"Well then I guess it was a good thing you weren't there at their first kiss," Remus added picking back up his book, "That's even more sickening then the card castle crap. I mean, Prongs here can be sooo mushy~! He disrespects us Marauders here. Not to mention all men in the world~!"  
  
James glared at his friend then added in a voice quite like a little boy defending himself, "I'm not gushy~! And look who's talking Moony." Then turning his head to read the title of Remus' book he replied, "I mean, what guy reads 25 Different Ways to Learn to Dance in Five Minutes?"  
  
"I do~! My mom bought it for me, hey Sirius, stop laughing~!" Remus said.  
  
"Anyway, how did the two first kiss Remus?" Tiffany asked with a dazed look in her bright blue eyes. Everyone turned to Remus, and feeling the pressure to tell the story, he started his version of Lily and James' first kiss.  
  
**Remus' point of view  
The sun was shinning brilliantly on the town of Hogsmead and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything was great and every where you looked there were groups of kids. Some were walking around drinking ice cold pumpkin juice, while others had arms full of newly bought items.  
  
Lily, James, and Remus were slowly walking through the streets laughing and pointing out weird things in the windows. They were having an excellent time and, besides the high heat, it was perfect. The three crazy teens headed for the Three Broom Sticks when Remus stepped on James' shoelace, untying James' shoes and causing him to trip.  
  
"Oww~! Moony~! ~! I'm going to kill you~! Hey Lil, wait.I have to tie my shoe." James said making his way towards the tall marble water fountain in the middle of the village. They all took a seat on the ledge and James began to tie up his shoe.  
  
Just then an elderly couple walked by and Lily, James, and Remus distinctively heard them arguing about the cost of the cauldron the witch had bought.  
  
"Why Ronda did you spend FIFTEEN gallons on another simple cauldron?~!?~!?~! We already have a perfectly fine one and you know we don't have money to spare~!~!" the elderly wizard said in a very loud voice.  
  
"You know what Eddy? I take back everything I said when I wanted you to retire. I thought if you stopped working, maybe, just maybe you'd learn to appreciate me more~! But no.it's always you, you, you~!~" Ronda then walked briskly on towards another shop.  
  
"Ronda.no~! Stop~! You know what.I'm sorry. Let's just forget it. I know I've been a little selfish lately, it's just, I dunno, I feel so helpless without my job.and." They continued onward towards the shop, leaving out of the three teens hearing range.  
  
"Wow.I guess even old people get into stupid fights." Remus said shaking his head. "I guess I always assumed once everyone got old, they'd just forget about dumb things"  
  
"You know what I don't get? Why once people are married or are with someone for a really long time, they find it unnecessary to tell them you love them? I mean, have you ever heard a granny say, "Oh honey~! I just LOVE you~!"?" "Ya 'Lil.you're right. That would be kinda awkward. I mean, I can't imagine my grandparents telling each other how much they love one another and getting all romantic~! That would just be wrong~!" Remus said in a very matter-of-fact way.  
  
"You know what I think? I think things like that come implied with age. I mean, maybe saying "I love you" is just like saying "Lumos". It's just natural and second nature, you don't really have to think about it, but you still know it's there." James added still deep in thought about the whole subject. They all sat there is silence for a little while, not quite sure what to say. But just then, when the silence was getting a little uncomfortable, James placed his arm snug around his girlfriend.  
  
" Hey Lil." James said looking into those bright green eyes. "Ya." she replied resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I "Lumos" you." **  
  
"Ya.so you can only imagine how awkward I felt. But the worst was after all the "Lumos" crap. I mean, I could understand one little first kiss. but oh no. Mr. Potter here wanted the first one to also be the best one, let alone the LONGEST one~!" Remus finished his story rolling his eyes.  
  
"Aggg~! I swear.these stories are just plain depressing. Why couldn't I have a sweet boyfriend like that? Why can't all guys be as romantic as James?" Tiffany replied glaring at Lily.  
  
"See, see, see~! I told you Jamesy~! You are a romantic git~! Ha" Pointing at James, Sirius rolled his eyes as if to say that being romantic was a crime.  
  
"I am NOT a romantic git~! Here.let me tell you how Lily and I kissed"  
  
**James' point of view Lily and James were sitting in the common room playing chess when Hermes, James' owl, came tapping on the window.  
  
"Hey, it's my birthday gift from my Uncle Vincent~! Finally, I thought he might have forgotten again. He's a drunky, don't ask."  
  
"Oh, I see.well open it up~!" James pulled off the wrapping paper off the shoebox it came in, and out rolled, an apron. A simple, plain, muggle cooking apron. "Ya, well.I told you he was drunkard. He usually forgets the tiny, little, unimportant fact that he's a WIZARD~! I swear, sometimes he is so confused, he buys those walk-around sellephone things."  
  
"You mean, a cell phone?" Lily asked looking quite perplexed. "Anyway, try the apron on~! I'm sure it'll look um.hot~!" James put the apron on and laughed as he looked down. On the front of the apron, in big, bold, pink letters, it said "Kiss the Cook".  
  
"Ya Lil, see, even my uncle wants you to kiss me. Come on, give me a big 'ole smooch~! You know you can't deny my sexy body~!" **  
  
"Lily then went running into my very muscular, masculine arms and kissed this EXTREMELY hot babe" James ended pointed to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?~!?~! Now you're telling all our friends that YOU'RE an extremely hot babe and I went running into you're arms~! James you're such a liar~! I have NO idea were you got that ridiculous story~! You don't even have an uncle Vincent~!" Lily said play-slapping James' arm.  
  
"So Remus' story was correct, right?" Sirius said with an evil grin. "Give or take a few details" Lily said through a fit of giggles, James was tickling her.  
  
"Wait.I'm still confused about Moony's story, did they kiss?" Peter asked with complete puzzled look on his faced.  
  
"You poor little thing. You are sooo lost" Shaking their heads, the teens just continued talking.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Hey y'all~!~! Look.I know it gets really annoying when people say this.but.this is my first fanfic.so PLEASE don't let me down. Please, Please, Please with a cherry on top REVIEW and tell me what you liked and disliked~! If you really want me to, I might continue~!~!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes.I am sorry to say, but I do not owe any part of Harry Potter, there is no part denying. 


End file.
